Three dimensional signs, displays, plaques and pictures have long been known, such signs and displays being exemplified in the raised letters, flowers, artificial stones, sailboats, appliques and the like disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,850, Boyce, et al., Apr. 18, 1933 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,640, Scott, June 12, 1956 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,080, Weir, July 9, 1963 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,366, Van Zanten, Feb. 27, 1968 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,062, Berlin, Jan. 5, 1971 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,288, Ercolono, Feb. 25, 1975 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,523, Lecoeur, et al., Feb. 24, 1970.
It has also heretofore, been proposed to provide a "simulated stained glass in concrete art assembly" as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,450 to Powell of Sept. 3, 1974. In the assembly of the Powell Patent the design is embossed in plastic to form a plurality of projections of generally U-shaped cross section, each with side walls tapered at a slight angle and each with a flat top or front face, parallel to the background surface. The picture is formed by the cumulative effect of the flat front faces of the projections while the background is in a single plane parallel to the single plane of the rim of the frame, and to the single plane of the flat front faces of the projections.
There is also a school, or period, of cubical art wherein articles are shaped with an exterior of angularly related planar surfaces, display devices wherein such a set of articles are set in motion to attract attention of a customer being disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 3,186,116 to Feedman of June 1, 1965.